Six Times The Trouble
by SlytherinPrincess-129
Summary: A story about six siblings, a quest, a bunch of Titans, and a Camp full of half-goats. Add in a crazy Uncle, monsters out for your blood, and childish Olympians then you've got yourself an action/adventure story with fluffy friendships on the side.
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**_Chapter 1: Moving_**

Hi. My name is Jessica Pheonix. I live in Phoenicia, New York with my siblings: George, Hailey, Ivan, James, and Katherine.

George is the eldest; he's outgoing, and has lots of friends. He's quite hot-headed, but he's a nice person. George doesn't take things seriously, and likes to prank people. He likes to cook and bake, especially during occasions.

Hailey comes next. She's the most reserved one. She's bookish and smart, a typical nerd. Don't tell her that, though, because she has one hell of a temper. She's friendly, and a little vengeful, and all-in-all she's like a female version of George.

Ivan- believe it or not- is the mature one. He likes to play the guitar and read. He's always in his room, which has a permanent 'Do Not Disturb' sign and locked door. Don't let his quiet nature fool you, though, because he too has quite the temper.

Then there's James- my arrogant, stuck up, annoying twin brother. He's the one who plays computer games and eats a lot. James has lots of enemies, (you can say I'm one of them) and his best friend, David Alexander, likes to bug me.

Katherine is very noisy. Everyone often gets mad at her, because she was spoiled. Actually, everyone gets mad at anything these days. For example, the blender incident this morning. Hailey forgot to turn off the blender after making shakes, and George got angry and lectured all of us about the importance of conserving electricity.

George, you see, holds all the money, so he's practically the one who pays the bills. Where did we get the money, you ask? Firstly, from our parents' health insurance and bank accounts. Then sometimes we were sent money by our Uncle Bill in Manhattan, or our Aunt Christie in London. If you add in George, Hailey and Ivan's weekly salary from their jobs (George works in the post office, while Hailey and Ivan have part-time jobs at Sweet Sue's), then the sum is enough to sustain our needs.

I got a bit off topic, huh? Well, just imagine the scene right now:

It's a lazy Saturday evening for all of us. Hailey and Ivan retreated to the kitchen to prepare dinner, since we figured that George is working overtime. (He usually gets home at six, but when he works overtime he gets back at seven or eight- and it's already half past six) James is at the living room (miraculously) doing his homework, while Katherine was (thankfully) fast asleep in her room.

About twenty three to thirty minutes later, George Burnice Pheonix burst into the house with a huge smile on his face. "Hailey! Ivan!" He called, making a beeline for the kitchen- not even sparing us a glance. James glanced questioningly at me, and I just shrugged.

"Bugger," He muttered, before turning back to his homework. I continued surfing through the TV for a nice channel- but then Hailey called us. Honestly, with the racket they're making, I was surprised Katherine hadn't woken up yet.

James grinned and strode to the kitchen, me following closely behind. George and Ivan were bent over a piece of parchment, murmuring to each other.

"What's that?" James asked, a funny look on his face. Hailey shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since George arrived, Ivan took the letter and read it, then he asked me to call you two. Then Ivan said something to George then George sat beside him and they started... erm... 'discussing'."

I stared at her, an incredulous look on my face. "Okay, so I'll ignore the fact that George looks serious for the first time ever, and ask- just what, exactly, are they discussing?"

Hailey glared at me. "I don't KNOW, alright?" Did I ever mention Hailey gets irritated whenever someone knows something she doesn't?

James snickered, proceeding to approach his two older brothers. Just then, George looked up and grinned at the three of us. Ivan followed suit, handing the letter to a fuming Hailey. "Guess what?" George said, the smile on his face never wavering, "We're moving."

Silence was met with the statement, with Hailey reading the letter with wide eyes and me and James gaping at them. I mean, HELLO, after living here all of our lives George decides to MOVE?

Ivan smiled at me. "Don't worry, Jess, we're doing this for you guys. And besides, we have a pretty good reason as to why we're doing this. Right, George?" My eldest brother winked at me. "Right on."

* * *

><p>As soon as we finished packing, all six of us gathered at the living room. Ivan was busy making calls, while George was surveying some papers. Hailey excused herself and went to the garage, (probably to load the bags and get the car out of the garage) dragging James along to help.<p>

I was sitting on the couch, reading a random book from the bookshelf, while Katherine sat beside me, texting away on her phone. I called my friends earlier, and told them about the moving. They were upset, to say the least, but they bid me farewell and even joked about coming with me. So, basically, all's well.

A few minutes later, George instructed us to go to the car, while he and Ivan stayed behind doing who-knows-what.

I sat in the back seat, just staring out of the window. I just noticed how cold it is, and that it was raining. Not that rain or cold weather isn't normal in Phoenicia, thanks to the Catskills.

I heard the door at the very front open, just after James shouted "Shotgun!" and Katherine started whining about how unfair James is. Hailey climbed in beside me, muttering something about James and his childish behaviour.

Then I saw George and Ivan exit the house. George was locking the front door while Ivan was still talking into his old Blackberry. Then I heard a scream.

George, apparently, was startled, and he dropped the keys. Ivan's head whipped around to find the source of the voice. Hailey jumped, before squeezing beside me to look out of the window. Katherine and James stopped their quarrel momentarily, the two of them freezing in place.

"What-" George started, but was cut off by another scream. This one from a child. Hailey squinted her eyes, trying to see through the darkness and slight fog. And then she gasped.

"Μormo!" She whispered loudly. I furrowed my brows.

Mormo?

The older girl began gesturing for George and Ivan to get in the car, while she instructed me to fetch Katherine and James. My heart was beating loudly, and the look on their pale, pale faces-

There was another scream.

I scrambled out of the car, sprinting towards a bewildered James and a panicking Katherine. "Get in the car." I hissed. James furrowed his brows, while Katherine nodded and climbed into the car. James pursed his lips and climbed into the back seat. I climbed in beside him, and I closed the door before locking it. George was already in the driver's seat, while Katherine was sitting beside Ivan in front of us. Hailey transferred to the front, talking with George.

Everyone looked scared, especially after we sighted a cloaked figure not far away.


	2. Chapter 2: Μορμώ

_**Chapter 2: Μορμώ (Mormo)**_

Dedicated to XxspecialsomethingxX for being the first reviewer, and to Queen of the Elementals 09 for the kind words.

* * *

><p>As soon as George started the engine, the figure started laughing. "Naughty children." It said, voice female-like and very raspy. George didn't bother to tell us to fasten our seatbelts, and just sped down the road.<p>

"Where're we going?" Hailey asked, while James and I glanced out of the window. The figure was following us, and was gaining. I gulped as I saw a glimpse of its pale face and empty white eyes. It was floating, and its speed almost matched the car's.

Ivan was trying to soothe a distressed Katherine, while George and Hailey argued about where to go. Currently, our goal is to get to Manhattan, but since it would take a little more than two hours, we had to have at least one stop at the gas station or make a detour.

But if we DO stop... I'd rather not talk about the possibilities.

Then Hailey and George stopped talking, the elder girl turning around to address me. "Hey Jess, you brought your old archery set, right?" She asked. I nodded, a bit bewildered. Hailey turned to James.

"Get the bow and arrows James. We're going to do a little target shooting."

* * *

><p>"This is INSANE!" I screamed, clutching the bow tightly as I tried to climb through the window of the backseat and to the roof. James grimaced, saying "I know, but you're the only one who knows archery" while aiding me. I snarled at him. "<em>Yeah right! <em>You took archery lessons too!" James just rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever. You're the one Hailey picked, not me."

At times like this, I really HATE having an arrogant, stuck up, annoying brother as a twin.

I let out a yelp as my feet slipped thanks to the rain, but James just held on tight to me and said "Don't panick. You can do this".

I nodded, using one of the straps of the car top carrier as leverage. The carrier itself was relatively small, which gives me enough space to try not to slide off the car. Strong winds, which sounded suspiciously like laughter, roared in my ears. Rain poured from above me, and I couldn't move because I fear that I'd slip and smash my face into the pavement.

I could see the cloaked figure, or Mormo, as Hailey called it, zipping through the rain and towards the car like a bullet. It was still laughing its eerie laugh, and I could hear it chanting rhythmic words like a mantra:

"_Beware, beware, children of the Sun! For Lord Zeus is coming, and he shall put an end to your kind once and for all!_"

I gritted my teeth as it started laughing once again. It's just so IRRITATING!

I heard a window being opened, and Ivan's voice calling through the howling wind. "Do it, Jess!" He called. I gulped, squinting my eyes again as I lost sight of Mormo. "I can't!" I replied, "It's too dark! And besides, how are you so certain I'll be able to-"

"Watch out!"

I yelped as I saw a black branch being hurtled towards me. I ducked, just as the branch passed over my head. It hit another tree behind the car, while I strained my eyes for the monster, (or female) but it was nowhere to be found. It was too dark, and I couldn't keep my eyes open thanks to the wind and rain pelting against my skin.

_You can do this_, I told myself;_ You won't slip and fall_, _you won't slip and fall_.

I gripped the handle of my bow tightly, before hooking my other arm through the strap of the car top carrier. Just as I predicted, I slipped, but I didn't exactly fall to my impeding doom like I thought. I struggled to sit on the top of the car again, this time positioning my bow. I grabbed an arrow from my case and positioned it on the bow. I held on to it, with my arm still hooked on the strap, while searching for the cloaked figure.

"Hey Mormo!" I called, "Come out, wherever you're hiding!"

And thankfully, it did. As soon as I caught a glimpse of it, I started firing bow after bow. It dodged the first ones, of course, laughing louder all the while. I glared at it, pulling another arrow from my case and firing it. I didn't stop firing arrows until I saw an explosion of dust.

I held on to the carrier, trying to steady my breathing._ I did it, I did it, I REALLY did it!_ I thought, fighting off the exhaustion as I tried to lower myself so I could get through the window. James was shouting at me, but I couldn't hear him. I was too exhausted to comprehend anything, so I just focused on breathing and worming my way through the window.

And after that, all I remembered was being wrapped in a towel and seeing black.

* * *

><p>"You did great," I said, pulling my sister's limp body towards me before closing the window. She just nodded faintly as I wrapped her in the towel Hailey gave me. Man, she looked just about ready to collapse. Her skin was on fire, and she was breathing heavily, which scared me a lot more than it probably should.<p>

"Is she supposed to be THIS hot?" I asked no one in particular, since they were all busy or preoccupied. George was still driving and talking with Hailey, while Hailey herself was rummaging through her medicine kit. Katherine was shooting worried glances at Jess, and Ivan was helping Hailey look for medicine.

Still, unsurprisingly, Ivan was the one who answered.

"Yes, because she was exposed to rain AND wind for too long- she could've gotten worse if she hadn't come back here inside, actually."

I blinked at him.

"And?"

Ivan rolled his eyes in exasperation. He must be thinking of how stupid I am. "Jessica has a high fever." He said simply. I sighed in relief and nodded. "Good to know her condition isn't life threatening." I murmured. Apparently, Katherine heard that.

"True, or else I have no one to borrow nail polish from." She sniffed. I rolled my eyes at her statement, but I know deep down that she was worried about Jess's condition as much as I was.

I laid my sleeping sister on the space beside me, and put a pillow under her head. After she was settled, I looked out of the window. The weather seemed to worsen, if the thunderstorm was any indication. I jumped as a particularly loud roar echoed throughout the countryside.

We were already at Shokan, according to Hailey. She was saying something about stopping at Winchen's, then going to a motel nearby and to Uncle Joe. George had different plans, however: He wanted to go to Winchen's, but unlike Hailey, he wanted to go directly to Uncle Joe's house.

That's what they're discussing now, actually, while Ivan just hummed his agreement and made comments every now and then. Katherine, who wasn't as distressed a while ago, was fuming on her chair, complaining that there was no signal and blah blah blah.

They're making too much noise that I wasn't surprised when Jessica's eyes fluttered open.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Joe

_**Chapter 3: Uncle Joe**_

_Thanks a lot to Therese Valeña, my bestest friend, for proofreading this chapter._

* * *

><p>"She's awake." I mumbled, glaring accusingly at my siblings as Jessica started mumbling incoherent profanities under her breath. Her face was scrunched up in an irritated way as she buried her face in the pillow I gave her.<p>

"Sorry," Hailey mouthed, before proceeding to argue with George, in a, thankfully, more toned down voice. Ivan handed me the medicine Jess had to drink, just as I grabbed my twin's water bottle.

"Wake up." I commanded, shaking her shoulders. Jessica groaned. "But Jaaames," She whined, "I don't wanna." I almost laughed out loud at her behaviour. Katherine's face popped out of nowhere, glaring at the two of us. "Oh COME ON." Katherine screeched, "Just drink your freakin' medicine and go back to sleep!"

If Katherine likes to screech and sneer, Jessica would groan and whine. Needless to say, both girls get irritating during their bad days.

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO!" Jess replied just as loudly, throwing off her pillow and glaring heatedly at her younger sister. Katherine scowled at her. "Then DON'T! Just shut the hell up and STOP WHINING!"

At this, Jessica's eyes narrowed. But before she could say anything, George wisely intervened. "Stop riling up your sister, Kath," He said sternly. Katherine huffed, but complied. She never listens to anyone but George. "And Jess, Kath's right. You should drink your medicine." But, unfortunately for George, Jess never listens to anyone but Ivan.

So Jessica just huffed and turned away with an irritated look on her face, not doing anything when I gave her the medicine and water bottle. "Drink it. Now." I ordered, glaring at her. Jess pursed her lips and glared at me.

The family was eerily quiet after Katherine's sudden outburst, and so even Jessica's quiet gulps of water were heard.

* * *

><p>We stopped at Winchen's, just as Hailey and George wanted. We all ordered pizza, and Hailey ordered a Beef Brisket soup for Jessica, who was shivering as soon as she got off of the car. I've already took out her wool jacket and gave it to her, but even after she wore it she still felt cold.<p>

We were all like that, actually. It's like we're forbidden to get wet or something. Even if it's hot outside, we still wait for the shower to get warm before bathing. I don't know why, and they don't even notice it. I've also noticed that we don't sweat as much as other people, which isn't exactly rare in Phoenicia.

Anyways, as we were eating, Hailey's phone rang. She immediately took it out from her purse and went to the bathroom. Katherine grinned happily and took out her phone, immediately starting to call her boyfriend, Andrew Rivers. Andrew's a nice guy, but don't blame me for being irritated at him. He's just so... GIRLY to be a guy! I'm sure he's only going out with Katherine because she's popular, and nothing else.

Such I material girl, I thought, thinking about Andrew's outfit when he went to visit us. George must be thinking the same thing, because he grinned, mouthing "Drew Drew's calling again" at me. I grinned back, still wondering why on EARTH Katherine wanted to date HIM of all people.

Ivan was being his quiet self, while Jessica was busy trying to shovel soup and pizza down her throat. I flashed George an amused look and he chuckled. Did I ever mention that George and I had some sort of telepathy? I still wonder why he's not my twin.

We were all startled, however, when Hailey bounded towards us, a huge grin on her face. "Uncle Joe and Aunt Marge is coming," She was saying, "He's going to bring us to his new flat in New York City. He'll be around in about-"

"Hey all!"

My head whipped around to the direction of Aunt Marge's voice. Margaret Pheonix is a plump woman in her thirties. Her hair is blonde and curly, and it bounces a lot whenever she walks. She used to live in Texas, that's why her accent is western. You can say she's pretty, with her face and bright blue eyes, but she isn't really concerned with her appearance.

"Aunt Marge!" Katherine squealed, jumping off her seat and running towards the woman. Our Aunt smiled at her then they started whispering.

"Brat," I muttered, just as Katherine started batting her eyelashes at the older woman. Aunt Marge chuckled before waving at us.

"What's up? Wow, Georgie! You've gotten bigger! Hailey, is that YOU? You are so PRETTY, hun. Aww, here's my sweet lil' Ivy! You've gotten tall! My Jess'ca, do you have a cold? You should be restin'! Oh- Jamie, darling, I didn't see you there! Come here, I want to show you somethin'."

No, I don't dislike Aunt Marge or anything, but I hate it when she gets too fussy.

"Joe's out front, so you should be already moving." She reminded us. George, Ivan, Katherine and Jessica went to the car. Hailey paid the bills first before exiting the restaurant as well. I tried to follow her, but Aunt Marge stopped me.

"Here," She said, handing me a silver ring. It was thin and- dare I say it- elegant. There are several gold stones, which are shaped liked stars and suns, dotted across the band. I stared at it in wonder, just as Aunt Marge continued speaking; "This is from your father and Aunt- not Christie or Loren, but his sister" She added when she saw my expression, "They told me to give it to you. Thought your dad was jokin' when he told me you needed this."

I blinked owlishly up at her. Father? I thought he was dead!

I took the ring gingerly. She smiled at me. "Don't worry, dear. It's a gift. Use it wisely, and tap the appropriate stones ONLY when needed." And with that, she stepped out of the restaurant, leaving me feeling confused, happy, and angry at the same time.

Confused as to why he was giving me THIS, of all things (Not that I'm not thankful or anything...), happy because he even remembers me, and angry because he didn't show up. Ever. I have never seen my father in person, only in some pictures Mom showed us. But they're gone now, because Uncle Ken thought it wise to bury Dad's pictures with my Mom's coffin.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I noticed my nickname carved at the back. Mom told me long ago that my biological Dad used to call me Polar, short for Polar Night, because I was so white and chubby as a baby and because my eyes were navy blue. I knew there was another reason, but Mom didn't bother telling me.

I wore the ring, immediately noticing the way it buzzed and heated up. It wasn't THAT hot, though, but it's still creepy all the same.

But I just ignored it and made my way outside.

* * *

><p>The drive to Uncle Joe's house was, thankfully, uneventful. We got off the car with our bags and put them up in tbe Guest Room. Aunt Marge didn't let us unpack, however, telling us that we are going somewhere tomorrow.<p>

And so we picked out rooms, And because there are only two guest rooms (The others are unfurnished), we would have to seperate by gender. I have no problem with that, per se, but with George's unusual behaviour and Ivan's quiet demeanor, it was destined to be a quiet night, and I don't DO quiet. I didn't even bothered making conversation with them, and just went straight to my bed and slept.

I woke up when music started blaring loudly. I sat up, rubbing my eyes just as Christina Aguilera sang Moves Like Jagger with Maroon 5. It was annoying, in a way. I mean, being woken up by loud objects can really make you irate.

I got up and stumbled into the hallway, noting George and Ivan's empty beds. It was still fairly early, maybe six or seven in the morning, but I wasn't surprised to find Jessica having a shouting match with Katherine. I spotted Ivan and George slumped on the couch, and I sat on the armchair beside it.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around for Aunt Marge or Uncle Joe. Hailey was nowhere to be seen. George sighed, and Ivan just closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Uncle Joe and Aunt Marge went to the convenience store to get something for Katherine, who woke up early and started playing loud music as soon as they left. We got here to see Jessica and Katherine. And no, we haven't seen Hailey yet." George added as soon as I opened my mouth. I shut it and nodded.

"I... see. That's normal, I guess." I muttered. Ivan nodded his agreement. A few minutes later, Aunt Marge and Uncle Joe burst through the front door with a panicked look on their faces. "In the car. NOW." Aunt Marge said, her face very pale. Everyone nodded, but Uncle Joe stopped us.

"Marge was talking to Katherine and Jessica." He said. Ivan, George and I must've looked bewildered, because Uncle Joe told us to just stay put and follow their instructions. Aunt Marge then turned to Uncle Joe, saying "Go get Hailey, and remember the one in the basement".

Uncle Joe looked ready to protest, but Aunt Marge glared at him and he shut his mouth. So he just nodded tersely, a grim look on his face, before exiting the room.

And then Aunt Marge turned to us, opening her violet purse and reaching- yes, REACHING- as in, her arm is deep inside the purse- for something. She recoiled her arm later on, gripping something.

At first I thought she was holding a stick- and H-shaped stick. But as she took it out from the purse fully, I finally noticed that it definitely is NOT just a stick, but a baselard. It was made of pure silver, and it glinted beautifully in the bright light in the room.

"Wow," Ivan breathed out, reaching for the weapon. Aunt Marge handed it to him. George furrowed his brows, as if he just noticed something. "Hey, since when did you get a ring?" He asked, addressing me, "And what are you running from, Aunt Marge? Why did you look so panicked?"

Aunt Marge shook her head before I opened my mouth to reply. "We'll explain later. Go outside and you'll see."

* * *

><p>To be honest, going outside wasn't such a good idea.<p>

I mean, facing a five-headed, blue-scaled monster is enough to darken anyone's day- especially if said monster was out for your blood.

As soon as we stepped onto the porch, the gas tank of a car nearby exploded. Through the heavy smoke and blazing fire, a Hydra stepped out, its heads snarling and breathing fire. Immediately Aunt Marge rushed to the car, capturing the monster's attention. One of the heads caught sight of us, and it roared.

It started making its way towards us, and I almost passed out (passed out- not fainted, because fainting is for girls) in fear.

"Get in the car!" Aunt Marge called. We obliged, almost tripping at the speed of our run. The car roared to life, and we sped down the road, the Hydra hot on our heels.


End file.
